1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component mounting substrate, an electronic device, and an electronic module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known electronic component mounting substrate and electronic device of the related art, an electronic component is mounted on a main surface of an insulating base (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-049551).
In the electronic component mounting substrate, the insulating base includes a recess and an electrode on a bottom surface of the recess.
A recent increase in functionality and compactness of an electronic device has been linked to a reduction in the size of an electrode on a bottom surface of a recess. An end of the electrode extending into an insulating base to improve bonding strength between the electrode and the insulating base may easily cause a gap between insulating layers of the insulating base around the electrode, for example, which may lead to a reduction in the airtightness of the sidewall of the recess.